The Ultimate Crossover
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Lincoln just wants to go home and play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch system. But Lillie, his niece from the future, has other plans.


The whole Loud family sat in front of the computer in their pajamas and watched The Loud House intro.

Lincoln: Well, Anthony was right. We're from a TV show.

Lily: …..I already knew that.

Leni: Me too. I thought we all did.

Lincoln: Not our MTV reality show, a Nicktoon.

Leni: Oh. Yeah, I didn't know that.

Lillie came downstairs.

Lillie: Everyone, if you could take a seat on or around the couch. I've got something very important I need to tell you.

Everyone got on or around the couch with Lillie standing in front of them. Lincoln was having a bowl of Christmas Zombie Bran.

Lincoln: So, what's this big piece of news you had to tell us? 'Cause, I had something important to do.

Lillie: I needed to tell you all that I unfortunately will not be able to move to Michigan with you.

Lynn Sr.: Why not?

A Wynaut crashed through the window, ran around the couch a few times, and then jumped back outside.

Lillie: …Anyway, the reason I can't move with you is because I need to stay here in Kalos so I can make sure my mom doesn't join Team Flare.

Lily: So, will we ever see you again?

Lillie: Of course you will. My mom and grandma are moving to Michigan too in only one week. When that happens, I'll have no reason to stay here. In fact, I'll have to leave.

Lily: I thought so. I just wanted to be sure.

Lincoln finished his cereal really, really fast.

Lincoln: I'm gonna get started on that important thing now. I just gotta get dressed first.

Lillie: It's buying Smash Ultimate, right?

Lincoln: You bet.

Lillie: May I…come with you?

Lincoln: If you want.

Lillie: And do you mind if we do something else after we go to the store? 'Cause, there was something Uncle Anthony was supposed to do today, but he obviously can't now.

Lincoln: Ok. What was it?

Lillie: You'll see.

Lincoln: Why did I even bother asking?

Lincoln went upstairs. When he came back down, he was in his day clothes.

Lincoln: You ready to go?

Lillie: Oh, I've been ready for weeks! Let's do this!

 **Later, after Lincoln bought the game at BEST BUY**

Lincoln: So, is this thing you wanna do gonna take long? 'Cause I've already been waiting for this game long enough and I just paid money for it, so…

Lillie: Trust me, the thing I wanna do will be worth it.

Lincoln: Can you at least tell me what it is now?

Lillie: Well, I don't wanna completely give away the surprise, but I will say this. It's a universe where they speak Japanese, so we're gonna need to take translation pills.

Lillie took two translation pills out of her pocket and she and Lincoln each swallowed one.

Lillie: The best thing about it being the Japanese version is nobody can say it's Disney XD.

Lincoln: ….Dizz Knee Ex Dee? What the heck is that?

Lillie hugged Lincoln and rubbed his head.

Lillie: It's nothing you need to worry about, my sweet, innocent uncle. Just know that it is pure evil and we should talk about it as little as possible.

Lincoln: But…what is it though? Is it a band? A restaurant? A disease?

Lillie: Yes! A disease. That's exactly what it is. But like I said, we shouldn't talk about it. To Reflection Cave!

 **Reflection Cave**

Lincoln: So, which portal do we have to go through?

Lillie: I'm not sure.

Lincoln: Are you just saying that?

Lillie: Definitely not. What makes you think I am?

Lincoln looked forward and saw someone who used to be his family's pet.

Lincoln: Geo! I finally found you! I thought you were lost forever. Where have you been?

Geo: No! Leave me alone, you crazy guy! I am not a Pokémon. I am a member of the much-admired superhero trio Team Umizoomi.

Lincoln: Huh? You're not a Pokémon? Are you from a different universe then? Because you don't look…

Geo: Yes, I am.

Lincoln: What are you doing here then?

Lillie: He's probably here to see Korrina.

Geo: No. I talked things out with her and I realized that she's way too old for me. I have no idea how I didn't realize that right away. It's simple math.

Lillie: So then why are you here?

Geo: Me and the others were trying to stop the Troublemakers, but then DoorMouse showed up and he…Oh, it's a long story. The point is I came here accidentally. I've gotta get back home now.

Lincoln: Before you go, can I ask you something?

Geo: Sure.

Lincoln: Is everyone in your universe tiny?

Geo: Nope. Just me, my sister, and our friend Bot.

Lincoln: Why's that?

Geo: I can't explain. I've gotta go.

Lincoln: Alright. I'll look it up online later.

Geo went through a portal.

 **Umi City**

Milli: Geo, there you are.

Bot: Where were you?

Geo: Not the universe we all agreed we would never go to ever again, if that's what you were thinking.

 **Reflection Cave**

Lillie: Uncle Lincoln, look what I found.

Lincoln: The universe you wanna go to?

Lillie: No, the Animal Crossing universe Robin lives in. I know we're pressed for time, but we should go say "Hi" real quick.

Lincoln: …You wanna say "Hi,"…to Robin? The crazy Team Rocket person?

Lillie: She may be the leader of Team Rocket, but she's also the respectable mayor of Kirboshi.

Lincoln: But we can see her whenever we want, we don't have to…

Lillie went through the portal to Kirboshi.

Lincoln: Lillie!

Lincoln went through the portal too.

 **Kirboshi**

Robin: Hi, Lincoln. Hi, Lillie. What brings you here?

Lincoln: I wish I knew.

Robin: Hey, is that Smash Ultimate you've got there?

Lincoln: Uhh…

Lincoln looked over at Isabelle.

Lincoln: …no.

Robin: Oh, she won't mind if you have that game she's not in. Right, Isabelle?

Isabelle shrugged.

Robin: So, would you guys like to know what it's like being mayor?

Lillie: That sounds uninteresting. Let's get out of here, Uncle Lincoln.

Lillie and Lincoln went back to their universe. Lillie stuck her head through another portal.

Lillie: Hey, Uncle Lincoln. Come check out this one. It's the universe Whatshername's from.

Lincoln looked through the portal and saw Inkopolis.

Lincoln: Is this where she lives?

Lillie: It was. She moved away because she realized our universe made her much happier than hers, which pretty much just made her angry.

Lincoln: What was so bad about it?

Lillie: Talking about it is not something I wanna do. That's enough Splatoon. Let's move on.

Mario happened to walk by.

Lillie: Hey, Mario. I'm glad I caught ya'. I wanted to ask you something.

Mario: What is it?

Lillie: How's it feel to be the star of the worst video game ever made?

Mario: You mean Hotel Mario?

Lillie: No. I mean Super Mario Odyssey.

Mario & Lincoln: What?!

Mario: That's not a bad-a game. It's a fantastic game.

Lillie: Uncle Anthony always told me it was horrendous.

Lincoln: Why would he say that? He really seemed to like it the day it came out. He was even willing to sit through all our sisters annoying him to be able to play it.

Lillie: ….Oh, I see what happened. That was written before he could play it. He had no reason to think he wouldn't like it.

Lincoln: Written?

Lillie: Our lives are fictional, remember?

Lincoln: Yeah, I'm still getting used to that.

Mario: You know, Lillie, just because-a Anthony doesn't like my game doesn't mean you won't.

Lillie: Yeah, that's true. Maybe I'll give it a try sometime.

Mario: You-a can right now.

Mario pulled a Nintendo Switch with blue and red Joy-Con out of his pocket.

Mario: You can keep-a the Switch. I've got more than enough already.

Lincoln: Why's that?

Lillie: He's Mario.

Lincoln and Lillie walked around, looking for the universe she wanted to see while she played Odyssey.

Lincoln: When you're done, can I use that to play Ultimate?

Lillie: Of course you can.

 **One Playthrough of Sand Kingdom Later**

Lillie: MORE LIKE SUPER MARIO AWFULSSEY! THIS GAME BELONGS AT THE BOTTOM OF A VOLCANO!

Lillie broke the Switch in half on her knee.

Lincoln: Why would you do that?! You said I could use it.

Lillie: …Oh. Sorry, all the anger made me forget.

Lincoln: That's okay. I can wait 'til we get home.

Lillie looked through another portal.

Lillie: Okay, this isn't the universe I was looking for, but it's required that you see it.

Lincoln: Really? It's required?

Lillie: Yes.

Lillie and Lincoln stepped through the portal. Once on the other side, they were standing in a grassy field with a town in the near distance.

Lincoln: What was so important about this place? It seems like nothing out of the ordinary.

Lillie: Give it a minute and you will see that this world is amazing! Close your eyes. There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Lincoln closed his eyes and Lillie took him to a certain house. Lillie knocked on the door and it was answered by Gumball!

Lillie: Okay, open your eyes.

Lincoln opened his eyes and who he saw made him immediately drop his jaw in confusion.

Lincoln: The heck am I looking at?!

Gumball was offended by what Lincoln had said.

Gumball: ...Why would you come to someone's house, when you don't even know them, just to tell them you think they look weird?

Lincoln: Sorry, it's just that…Where I'm from, nobody looks anything like…you.

Gumball: Where are you from?

Lillie: Kalos and Michigan.

Gumball: Never heard of it. And here in Elmore, we have the courtesy to leave people alone! Let's see how you like it. Pretend we're at your house.

Gumball shut the front door and then opened it again.

Gumball: Hi, person I don't know. I just came by to tell you that you look like a moldy cantaloupe with a broken bottle opener stuck in it. See? Doesn't feel too good. Does it?!

Lincoln: I look like what?

Gumball: Oh! So I see that people from Kalosandmichigan aren't just rude, they're bad listeners!

Lincoln: Look, I'm sorry about what I said. In fact, you look familiar. I feel like I've…

Darwin came to the front door.

Darwin: What is going on out here?

Lincoln: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gumball: WHAT NOW?!

Darwin: Yeah, you sound like you're looking at some horrible abomination that goes against the laws of nature.

Lincoln: I am! You're a head with legs sticking out of it!

Gumball: Yeah, so?

Lincoln: You don't think that's terrifying?!

Darwin: There's a logical explanation to why I look like this. You see…

Gumball: Don't explain it to him! Nobody ever questions the fact you're a fish with legs. So what gives this guy the right to say you're scary looking?

Lincoln: What's a fish?

Gumball: "What's a fish?!"

Gumball jumped towards Lincoln and punched him in the face, blackening his right eye.

Gumball: So insensitive.

Lincoln: Can we please leave, Lillie?

Lillie: Yep.

Suddenly, Unikitty appeared.

Unikitty: Don't leave. I just got here.

Lincoln: Aah! You being here only makes me want to leave more.

Lincoln ran away as fast as he could.

Unikitty: Bye, boy who doesn't have the same voice as me.

Gumball: Don't you run! I wasn't done yelling at you!

Lillie: Wait for me.

Lillie left.

Unikitty walked over to Gumball and Darwin.

Unikitty: Would you guys like to see my castle?

Darwin: You have a castle?

Unikitty: I sure do. But not just any castle, a castle that looks like me.

Gumball: Okay then.

Unikitty and the Wattersons went to the Unikingdom.

Gumball: Everyone, I'm Gumball and this is my brother Darwin, my sister Anais, my mom Nicole, and my dad Richard.

Unikitty: Your dad is named Richard?! What a coincidence! I'm Unikitty and this is my brother Puppycorn and my friends Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and **Richard!**

 **Reflection Cave**

Lincoln: Why did you want me to meet that blue guy?

Lillie: He's important. If it weren't for him, you and Uncle Anthony might have never found out you're brothers.

Lincoln: Let me guess. You're not gonna explain why that is?

Lillie: Actually, I was gonna, but since you gave me the idea, I now won't.

Lincoln: Oh, come on!

Lillie: I'll tell you some other time. I promise.

Lincoln: Yeah, that's probably for the best anyway. We gotta hurry up and…

Lincoln heard a loud banging noise from outside the cave.

Lincoln: What was that?

Lillie: Let's go see.

Lincoln and Lillie went outside where they saw a monster with a keyboard for a head.

Lincoln: This is getting ridiculous! What even is that thing?

Lillie: I it ahead of time. His name is Typeface.

Lincoln: Typeface? Remind me to tell Luan that later.

Typeface: Ha ha! No rangers here in this dimension to stop me!

Lillie: That is an offensive term! It is called a universe!

?: Osla, ereht si a regnar ereh!

Lincoln: What on Earth?

Tyler from Dino Charge came to fight the monster.

Tyler: Onid Regrahc ydaer! Hsaelnu eht rewop!

Tyler morphed and then started fighting Typeface.

Lincoln: Why is he talking like that?

Lillie: He's talking backwards.

Lincoln: Backwards?

Lillie: Have you ever seen the first episode of iCarly?

Lincoln: What is it with you Staffenhagens and the first episode of iCarly?

Tyler defeated Typeface.

Tyler: Retsnom Tcnitxe!

Lincoln: So now he's gonna turn giant and the Red Ranger's gonna use the Megazord, right?

Lillie: Nope. There's no one here to gigantify Typeface. But I know somewhere we can go if you wanna see something similar.

Lincoln: I don't.

Lillie: But I do, so we're going.

Lincoln: Seriously? I just wanna go home already.

Lillie: We will. Just not yet.

Lincoln and Lillie went back into the cave.

Tyler: M'i dalg taht dik t'ndid teg na Megrene. Eh smees gniyonna.

Lillie took Lincoln to the Squid Girl universe.

Lillie: Uncle Lincoln, this is Squid Girl. She is not an Inkling.

Lincoln: How is she anything like a Megazord fight?

Lillie: She's not. I was talking about that.

Lillie pointed forward. Lincoln looked where she was pointing and saw Godzilla fighting Reptar.

Lincoln: Huh. You'd think I would've noticed that sooner.

Squid Girl: Are you two here to stop those kaiju geso?

Lillie: All you gotta do is get the splinter out of Reptar's foot and then he'll stop rampaging. Just lay out some dinosaur treats for him. It'll be easy. I swear.

Squid Girl: I cannot do that geso.

Lillie: Don't worry. It'll all work out.

Lincoln: Lillie, this poor girl's city is being destroyed. We've gotta do something.

Lillie: Fine.

Lillie got out her cell phone and called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles.

Mikey: Yo, yo, yo. This be Mikey. What's happenin'?

Lillie: You're needed in the Squid Girl universe. You know what that means, right?

Mikey: I'm sure Donnie can figure it out.

Lillie: Good.

Lillie hung up.

Mikey: We've gotta go save somebody in another universe.

Phione: But aren't you the one that said you feel we should only fight crime here in Unova?

Mikey: Maybe they're in that universe's Unova.

 **Reflection Cave**

Lillie and Lincoln were back in their universe.

Lincoln: Is that one it?

Lillie looked through a portal.

George Lopez: He had another son, Mom.

George looked forward, away from his mother.

George: We're half-brothers.

Other George: I've got a half-brother? Wow.

Benny: Hey, why don't you find 3 more and maybe you can be on Family Feud?

Benny left.

Other George: I'm not related to her, right?

George: Already I'm jealous of you.

Lillie stopped looking through the portal.

Lillie: No, it's not this one. But it's something you'd find very relatable.

Lincoln: This is taking forever.

Lillie: You mean "this is taking until the end of time."

Lincoln: No I don't. Let's split up so we can get this done faster.

Lillie: Sounds like a plan.

Lincoln and Lillie walked away in opposite directions. Lincoln came across Karli. She was sitting on the ground, holding onto her legs and shivering.

Lincoln: Karli, what's wrong?

Karli: Well, I was hungry, so I came here to look for a universe made entirely of steak, when I came across a universe that was…not that.

Lincoln: What was it?

Karli: It was the scariest thing I've ever laid my eyes on! There were these two girls. One was like me but with Whatshername's clothes and personality, the other was the other way around.

Lincoln: …..That's it?

Karli: You say that like what I saw was no big deal! It was so wrong, but at the same time, looked cool. I have two opinions on it and they're the opposite of each other! I have to pick just one opinion to have, but I don't know which one to choose! Help me!

Lincoln: Karli, calm down. I think I know how you feel. I went through something similar when I first met the Specials.

Lincoln realized something.

Lincoln: Wait a minute. The Specials. That's it!

Lincoln looked down at Karli and he could tell that she didn't like how he just changed the subject out of nowhere.

Lincoln: Sorry about that. Anyway, if you get to know them, it gets easier to think of them as different people. Maybe you should go back to that universe you found and…

Karli: Yeah, that's not gonna happen.

Lincoln: Then play some Ultimate to get your mind off of it.

Karli: …As in…Smash Ultimate?

Lincoln: What else would "Ultimate" mean?

Karli: But it's not out yet.

Lincoln: Yeah it is. Today's the 7th.

Karli: It is?!

Lincoln: Yep. I've gotta go tell Lillie my idea, so see you later.

Lincoln left. Karli exited the cave and went to a pay phone, which she used to call Sasha.

Sasha: What is it, Karli?

Karli: I was gonna ask you if you'd like to have dinner and a movie tonight, but do you mind if I play my Switch throughout the entire thing?

Sasha: We can't go out tonight, Karli. Tonight's the 6th night of Hanukkah.

Karli: Oh. Sorry to interrupt your holiday. Bye.

Karli hung up.

 **In The Cave**

Lillie: Uncle Lincoln, come look. I found a Transformers universe.

Lincoln: We don't need to look around anymore. Karli gave me an idea. We can just go to the Special universe and have Lisa use her portal watch thing to get us to wherever it is you wanna go.

Lillie: But...Transformers.

Lincoln: You can visit that universe whenever you want.

Lillie: Well, yeah, but…

Lincoln: Is there some reason it has to be today?

Lillie: …Uhh…no, no reason. Let's do your idea.

Lillie and Lincoln walked around the cave a bit.

Lincoln: If I remember correctly, me and Clyde were in this spot of the cave when…Anthony surprised us and we bumped into each other's heads. So that must mean the portal we need is…this one!

Lincoln went through a portal and then poked his head out of it.

Lincoln: Yeah, I think this is it. Come on.

Lincoln and Lillie went through the portal and then started walking some more.

Lillie: Did you know Uncle Anthony only ever intended to see the Specials basically one time?

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Lillie: There was gonna be the first day you saw them, then he was gonna see them on the 4th of July to have Lisa tell him about something that happened when she was a kid, and then Lisa was gonna come back on the day before Karli's birthday to give her a bottle of fountain of youth water. But Uncle Anthony liked them so much, especially Lisa, that he ended up seeing them many, MANY more times.

Lincoln: ….I don't understand. Why did he plan to only see them those three times? Who does that?

Lillie: It's a metaphor.

Lincoln: A metaphor for what?

Lillie: For…Hey, look. We're here.

They had arrived at the house the Specials live in. Lincoln walked up to the front door, but Luan opened it before he could knock.

Luan: **WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?!**

Lincoln: What does that mean?

Luan: It's just a joke. And now for something serious. I know who stole your house.

Lincoln: Stole my house?

Luan: It was The Grinch!

Lincoln: …Are you talking about on Thanksgiving? 'Cause it wasn't The Grinch, it was that master guy, whoever he was.

Luan: I know. That was a joke too. I was lying when I said it was something serious. I wanted to tell it back then, but I missed my chance. Telling it now goes against everything I know about comedic timing, but it was really bugging me.

Lincoln: Well, it couldn't have been The Grinch anyway. He was too busy making fake Smash Bros. leaks.

Luan: I have no idea what that means but I'm sure it was hilarious.

The three of them went inside the house.

Lincoln: Where is everyone? It looks like you're the only one here.

Luan: Our parents, the gym leaders, are at their gyms obviously, Lily's at daycare, Lisa's up in her room, listening to country music, Lola is at the dry cleaner's, Lana is at some body of water, protecting two Pokémon she knows, Lucy is hiding in a dark alley, Lynn's buying a new jock strap, whatever that is, I'm standing right in front of you, Luna is getting her eyes checked for the 20th time, Leni is at nowhere more interesting or unique than the mall, Lori is at a golf game because golf is the only thing she cares about, and our three Pokémon are in the bathroom, having a secret meeting.

Lincoln: …I regret asking.

Luan: I don't blame you.

Lincoln and Lillie went to Lisa's bedroom. She was listening to a song on headphones and didn't notice them.

Lisa: _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_

The song ended and Lisa noticed her visitors.

Lisa: Hello. What brings you two here? And how'd Lincoln get a black eye? That looks really bad.

Lincoln: It is. But that's not what we're here for.

Lillie: We need you to open a portal to an alternate universe for us.

Lisa: Easy peasy. Which universe?

Lillie whispered the answer in Lisa's ear.

Lisa: Very well.

Lisa opened the portal they needed.

Lisa: When you see your Lisa, tell her I said "Thank you" for this Taylor Swift CD she sent me.

Lincoln: She sent you that? Why?

Lisa: I don't know. She attached a note to it that said one of the songs describes how she feels about me, but I haven't figured out which one it is yet.

Lincoln and Lillie stepped through the portal. On the other side was the universe of the Japanese version of the Pokémon anime!

They were in Prism Tower. They looked forward and saw Citron and Eureka, who didn't notice the portal.

Lincoln: What are Bonnie and Clemont doing here?

Lillie: Those are their equivalents in this universe. And they're not Clemont and Bonnie.

Lincoln: Then who are they?

Lillie: Citron and…you're gonna be mad about this, Eureka.

Lincoln: Really? Eureka is this version of her's actual name, not just her nickname?

Lillie: That's right.

Lincoln: That's so stupid.

Lillie: The differences between two universes can be anything.

Citron and Eureka walked over to Lincoln and Lillie.

Citron: Hello. Are you here to challenge the gym?

Lincoln: No, we're here to…I don't know why we're here. Take it away, Lillie.

Lillie: We're here to see a friend of yours.

Eureka: And who would that be?

Lillie: Satoshi.

Citron: Last I heard, he was in Alola.

Lillie: That's what I thought.

Lincoln: We don't have time to go to Alola!

Lillie: We'll make time!

Lillie and Lincoln started leaving.

Lincoln: So, who did you say we were looking for?

Lillie: Satoshi. He's this universe's version of Ash.

Lincoln: But why do you wanna…?

Lillie: Oh. I just realized something I should do before we go.

Lincoln: Of course you did.

Lillie went up to Eureka.

Lillie: Do you know the Pokémon Diancie?

Eureka: Uh-huh. I met one once.

Lillie: Tell me about her.

Eureka: Diancie was the princess of the Diamond Ore Country and was really polite and proper. I wish I could see Diancie again.

Lincoln: …Man, the differences really can be anything.

Lillie: Let's go now.

Eureka: Before you do, I've got something to ask you.

Eureka kneeled down in front of Lillie.

Eureka: Won't you please take my brother?

Citron grabbed Eureka with his Eipam Arm and pulled her towards him.

Citron: I told you to stop doing this a million times!

Eureka: Please think about it.

Lillie: I won't. Come on, Uncle Lincoln. We've gotta get to Alola.

Lincoln: Or we could just forget this whole stupid thing and go home.

Lillie: Nice try.

 **Alola**

Lincoln and Lillie arrived at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island.

Lillie: I don't think Ash, I mean Satoshi, is here yet. But it shouldn't be long.

Lincoln: I'm really starting to get mad now!

Lillie: Just tough it out. We're almost done.

They went inside and into Satoshi's classroom. A moment later, Mao and Suiren came in.

Lincoln: Mallow and Lana?

Lillie: Nuh-uh. These are Mao and Suiren.

Mao: Alola. Are you a new student here?

Lincoln: No, I'm just visiting.

Lillie: Since you didn't ask if I'm a new student, I should explain who I am. I am not your friend Lilie. I've got one more L in my name than she does. I'm Lillie. Me and my uncle here are from the Y Universe.

Mao: You're from another universe?

Suiren: So, you're Ultra Beasts?

Lillie chuckled.

Lillie: No, we're humans. Aw, someone thinking I'm an Ultra Beast. That takes me back.

Lincoln: You'll explain later?

Lillie: Yeah.

Mao walked up to Lincoln.

Mao: What happened to your eye?

Lincoln: Somebody punched me.

Mao: I'm sorry to hear that. But I know just what you need for it.

Lincoln panicked a little. Mao thought that was odd.

Mao: I'll be right back.

Mao left the room. It was then that Lilie came inside.

Suiren: Alola, Lilie.

Lilie: Alola.

Lincoln: Wait. That's Lilie? How come that you has a different outfit and hairstyle?

Lillie: Because she has a different mom than me.

Lincoln: You're not gonna give any more explanation than that, are you?

Lillie: Nope!

Lilie: Who are these?

Suiren: They said they're visitors from an alternate universe and one of them is a different version of you.

Lilie: I can tell. She looks so much like me.

Lincoln: If you don't mind me asking, are you from the future?

Lilie: No. Why do you ask?

Lillie: Because I **am** from the future. So Lilie, what's your mom like?

Lilie: She used to be pretty mean, but we've worked it out.

Lillie: See, my mom's the opposite of that. But I won't complain. I hear there are a lot of versions of us that have it off a lot worse than me.

Lincoln: So, if this universe has a you, and a Bonnie, it has a me, right?

Lillie: ….Well, anything's possible. But…yeah, uhh, no.

Lincoln: You've gotta be kidding me. First no Lincoln Special, now no Lincoln here. What's a guy gotta do to see a different version of himself?

Mao came back into the classroom with a bag of frozen peas in her hand.

Mao: Here, put these on your eye.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Lincoln put the peas on his eye.

Mao: What's your name by the way?

Lincoln: It's Lincoln.

Mao: Mine's Mao.

Lincoln: I know.

Lillie: I thought you were supposed to put a piece of meat on a black eye.

Mao: That actually makes it worse.

Lincoln: How do you know that? Are you a doctor?

Mao: I'm a chef.

Lincoln: I must say. You are nothing like I expected you to be.

Suiren: What makes you say that?

Lillie: 'Cause our version of her is…

Y Universe Mallow came out of Lillie's backpack.

Mallow: Don't just tell them what I'm like! Let them see for themselves!

Lillie: How long were you in there?

Mallow: Too long.

Lincoln: How did you fit in there?

Mallow: MOTIVATION!

Mao: Alola.

Mallow: Mao, I challenge you to a battle!

Mao: School's gonna start very soon. Can it wait?

Mallow: No!

Mao: Well, it's gonna have to because…

Mallow: Go, Tsareena!

Mallow sent out Tsareena.

Mao: Alright then. Amajo, I choose you!

Mallow and Mao had their battle. Mao won.

Mallow: No! I was supposed to win so I could prove that you suck! REMATCH!

Mao: It was just a casual Pokémon battle, it doesn't have to…

Mallow: How can you say that when you have an annoying little brother?

Suiren: What does having a brother have to do with losing a Pokémon battle?

Mallow: Stay out of this, Fake Lana!

Mao: I don't have a younger brother, just an older one.

Mallow: Lucky you! Do you mind if we switch lives for a while? Since you're younger than me, I'll bet you're still a Trial Captain.

Mao: …What's a Trial Captain?

Mallow: …There's no Trial Captains in this universe?! This is officially the worst universe ever! I'll bet…

Mao jumped in the air.

Mao: Mao Kick!

Mao kicked Mallow in the face, crashing her into a wall. Then Mao kicked her repeatedly in the stomach.

Lilie: Mao, stop!

Mao stopped.

Mallow: …Oh, great! Now I've got amnesia again!

Mallow complained and whined as she stormed out of the school. She bumped into Satoshi, Pikachu, and Rotom as they came inside.

Satoshi: Alola, Mao. What are you so angry about?

Mallow: Your face!

Pikachu: Pika?

Mallow left.

Rotom: What's with her-roto?

Satoshi looked to his left and saw Mao.

Satoshi: Two Maos? What's going on here? Is one of them a Zoroark in disguise?

Lilie: That was a different version of Mao from a different universe.

Mao: And she really needs to spend some time with a Yareyuutan in the forest, if you know what I mean.

Lincoln: Alright, Lillie. Satoshi's here now. So do whatever it was you wanted to do so I can play Smash already.

Lillie: Oh, I didn't wanna do anything.

Lincoln: What?!

Lillie: I wanted YOU to do something.

Lillie whispered something in Lincoln's ear.

Lincoln: Yes! Finally! Here, hold this.

Lincoln handed Lillie his BEST BUY bag. Then he took the peas off his eye, which wasn't black anymore. He walked over to Satoshi to ask him something.

Lincoln: Satoshi, my name is Lincoln. My niece wants you and I to have a Smash Bros. match against each other.

Satoshi: A Smash Bros. match? What's that?

Lincoln: Well, it's kinda like a Pokémon battle, but instead of using Pokémon, we just fight on our own.

Satoshi: Sounds dangerous.

Lincoln: It's actually surprisingly pain free. Me and my brother had one once. You wanna give it a try?

Satoshi: I don't have a brother.

Lincoln: You don't need one.

Satoshi: In that case, sure.

Lincoln: Great. I say we…

?: Wait just a burger-flipping second!

Lincoln: Was that…?

Lillie: ARE YOU READY, KIDS?!

It was **SPONGEBOB!**

SpongeBob: I would like to play in that match too.

Suiren: Okay, that's gotta be an Ultra Beast.

Rotom took several pictures of SpongeBob, each from a different angle.

Lincoln: That's no Ultra Beast. That's SpongeBob freaking SquarePants! I can't believe he's real.

SpongeBob: Glad to see you've finally come around on that, Lincoln. Now, show of hands. Who here has heard of me?

Lincoln and Lillie raised their hands.

SpongeBob: I see my show doesn't exist in this universe. I'll have to fix that sometime. But for now…

Lincoln: Let's have a Smash Bros. match?

SpongeBob: You mean a Smash Bratch?

Satoshi: I don't wanna call it that.

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Satoshi, Lincoln, and SpongeBob had their fight on top of the school. SpongeBob's moveset was based on Battle for Bikini Bottom as well as references to the show. Lincoln's moveset was borrowed from Mii Brawler. Satoshi's moveset…Eh, I don't know.

When SpongeBob got damaged, a crack in his water helmet could be seen. But don't worry. It always got fixed up right away.

Lincoln saw a Smash Ball and jumped up to it.

But then Shulk suddenly appeared in his swimsuit and hit the Smash Ball with his down air.

Then he used his Final Smash on SpongeBob, Satoshi, and Lincoln.

The Announcer: GAME! Shulk WINS!

Shulk: I can change the future!

Lincoln: I don't understand. Why is Shulk here?

?: I'll tell you why Shulk is here!

SpongeBob: That voice isn't nearly as recognizable as mine.

It was the voice of Master Hand!

Master Hand: I refuse to allow you people to hold these unofficial matches any longer! Super Smash Bros. is sacred! Only certain fighters are chosen to participate and they are chosen for a reason. Getting added is meant to be an honor. By having your unofficial matches, you're taking that away.

Lincoln: I'm sorry. And I'm sure everyone else is too. I didn't know it bothered you.

It was then that Shulk had a Vision.

Shulk: Lincoln, you had better start getting home right now.

Lincoln: What are you talking about? It's only…

Lincoln looked at his phone and saw what time it was.

Lincoln: What?! How did that happen? I'm never gonna make it in time. Master Hand, will you please take me home? If you do, I promise I'll never do anything to make you mad ever again.

Master Hand: I would, but I'm on a tight schedule. A new fighter, who has an awesome voice, was revealed yesterday and I need to see how the other fighters feel about him.

Master Hand left.

Lincoln: The least he could've done was told me who that new fighter was.

Satoshi: Maybe he was just joking.

Lincoln: What am I gonna do?! If I don't get home in the next 2 minutes, my house is gonna…

SpongeBob: Don't worry, Lincoln. I know exactly what to do. We just gotta use…

SpongeBob hit a button on a keychain and a certain vehicle appeared before him.

SpongeBob: …The Patty Wagon! Mr. Krabs uses it for promotional reasons. Satoshi, you drive.

Satoshi: I can't. I don't have a license.

SpongeBob: You don't need a license to drive a sandwich.

SpongeBob, Lincoln, and Satoshi got in the Patty Wagon.

Satoshi: Wow. I never thought I would drive a car while I was still 10.

Lincoln: …Wait. You're 10 years old?

Satoshi: Uh-huh.

Lincoln: With how much taller you are than me, I never would've guessed that I was older than you. I get why Anthony called me short now.

Satoshi: Alright, how do I start this thing?

SpongeBob: Here's the key.

SpongeBob handed Satoshi the key and then Satoshi started the ignition.

SpongeBob: And now for some music.

SpongeBob turned on the radio and the song _Born to Be a Winner_ began to play. Satoshi drove off the roof and they landed safely. Lillie jumped out of a window and into the Patty Wagon. It was cramped, but this was too dire a situation for that to bother them.

Satoshi drove them all the way to Kalos. When they made it to Reflection Cave, they went through a portal and made it back to the Y Universe. Lincoln pointed in the directions Satoshi had to drive to get to the Loud house.

When they arrived, the Loud house was being hooked onto by a giant crane that lifted it into the air. Lincoln's parents and sisters looked through the open front door and saw that he had made it back, but not soon enough.

He had to jump out of the Patty Wagon and up to the house. Lynn Sr. tried to grab him, but missed. Lynn Jr. caught him by his shirt and pulled him inside.

The whole family looked out the door and down at Lillie.

Lillie: Good bye, Loud family. Every part of me wishes that I could come with you, but I must stay here.

All of the Louds said their farewells to Lillie.

Lincoln: Let's see. We're saying "good bye" to a Staffenhagen I used to hate while our house keeps getting higher and higher in the sky. I'm getting some serious déjà vu here. I feel like I need to drop something of hers down to her.

Rita: I imagine she packed all her stuff in that suitcase. The only thing of hers left is her top bunk. You obviously can't give her that.

Lillie: Since you guys can't drop something down to me, I'll send something up to you.

Lillie showed the Louds Lincoln's BEST BUY bag.

Lincoln: Oh right, my game. I can't believe I forgot about it.

Lillie opened Satoshi's backpack and woke up Mokuroh.

Lillie: You see those people in that house up there? I need you to take this bag up to them, Rowlet.

Satoshi: You mean Mokuroh?

Lillie: Same thing.

Mokuroh took the bag and flew it up to Lincoln. Then he flew back down and went back to sleep.

Lincoln: Thank you, Not Crazy Lillie. Good bye.

SpongeBob: Goodbye, Louds! You taught me a valuable lesson. Although I'm not quite sure what it was.

Lincoln shut the door and got the game out of the bag.

Lincoln: Finally! After all this waiting, I can finally play Super Sma…

Lincoln laid down on the couch.

Lincoln: Honestly, after what I've been through today, I don't wanna play it.

Lily: You're not gonna play it?

Lincoln: I will, just not yet. I'm too tired.

Lily: Do you mind if I start playing it without you?

Lincoln: Yes.

Lily: I expected you to say that.

Lola: If you're not gonna play the game you wasted money on, what are you gonna do?

Lincoln: I'm gonna lay on this couch, enjoy the ride, and call my girl.

Lincoln held his finger over Ronnie Anne's speed dial button on his phone, but then he pressed the speed dial button for Y Universe Eureka.

Lincoln: Hi, Bonnie. I'm sorry I couldn't say bye to you in person. I didn't have the time.

Eureka: What do you mean? I knew you were moving today, but you can't possibly be gone already.

Lincoln: I'm not. Our house just lifted off. We're still above Kalos right now.

Eureka: Oh, duh.

Lincoln: So what are you doing?

Eureka: Just the usual, traveling around Kalos. What about you?

Lincoln: Basically nothing now, but wait 'til you hear what me and Lillie did earlier.

Eureka: What?

Lincoln: We went to another universe and met different versions of you, Clemont, and Ash.

Eureka: Really? Tell me about them.

Lincoln: Well, Ash and Clemont were pretty much the same. But you were a lot more…carefree, if that makes any sense.

Eureka: Yeah, I'll bet.

Lincoln: It's too bad Anthony couldn't see her. Something tells me he would've liked her.

Eureka: Yeah, he would.

Lincoln: Oh, I forgot. The other Ash had a Rotom Dex like you used to.

Eureka: Huh, weird.

Lincoln: And get this. There was a nice Mallow. A nice Mallow!

Eureka: A nice Mallow? Man, what must've that universe's Cliff have been like?

Lincoln: He didn't exist.

 **Later That Day, in Michigan**

The Loud house made it back to Royal Woods. Shortly before the crane put it down, the Louds looked out the window and saw some people.

Lynn Jr.: Who's that in our front yard?

It was the incarnations of the Louds who are canon to The Loud House!

Y Universe Lincoln: It's…us?!

Y Universe Lisa: What?! It's us? How is it us?

The house was placed on the ground and the crane unhooked it. The Y Universe Louds went outside to talk to their counterparts.

Y Universe Lincoln: You guys must be…

Canon Lincoln: We're the canon characters that you FanFiction reimaginings are based off.

Y Universe Lincoln: That's not at all what I was gonna say, but alright.

Y Universe Lily: Was I really this cute before I evolved?

Y Universe Lily walked over to canon Lily and picked her up.

Canon Lily: *baby language* Poo Poo!

Y Universe Lily had an important realization and put canon Lily down.

Y Universe Lily: I don't wanna be evolved anymore.

Y Universe Lincoln: Would you all like to come in?

Canon Lincoln: We would, but there's not enough time. Instead, we're just gonna quickly say how we're different from you. Let's start with the three big ones. We're a couple of years younger than you and where we're from, there's no Staffenhagens and no Pokémon.

Y Universe Lana: No Pokémon? That's gotta suck.

Canon Lana: On the contrary. We've got something better. Animals!

The Y Universe Loud pets and the canon Loud pets walked up to each other.

Y Universe Charles: Rockruff.

Canon Charles: Bark.

Y Universe Cliff: Litten.

Canon Cliff: Meow.

Y Universe Walt: Pikipek.

Canon Walt: …

Y Universe Lana: Is that fourth one named Geo?

Canon Lana: Uh-huh.

Canon Lincoln: And now for the smaller differences.

Canon Leni: I never joined Team Magma, whatever that is. I also don't know anybody named George or Try Asking Again. I think.

Canon Luna: I'm not colorblind.

Canon Luan: I don't care about stairs. You might even say…I don't _stair_. *laughs* Get it?

Canon Lynn Jr.: Video games don't anger me.

Canon Lucy: I'm not adopted.

Canon Lola: Game shows mean nothing to me.

Canon Lily: *baby language*

Canon Lincoln: And I'm not gay. Good bye, reimagined us. I hope we can meet more properly someday.

Y Universe Lincoln: I'm guessing you wanna get home and play Smash Ultimate too. Right?

Canon Lincoln: ...What are you talking about?

Y Universe Lincoln: …You've never heard of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch system?

Y Universe Lincoln got the game out of the bag and showed it to canon Lincoln.

Canon Lincoln: Can't say I have. I've never heard of that console either. You've got me intrigued. Maybe we can make time to stay here for a while after all.

Y Universe Lincoln: Awesome!

Every single Loud went into the house.

Y Universe Lincoln: Before you get excited, Lynn, you should know that Ness has to be unlocked.

Y Universe Lynn Jr.: Unlocked? What does that mean? Is he in jail?

Canon Lincoln: It means you can't play as him right away.

Y Universe Lynn Jr.: I don't care. I don't wanna play that game anyway. It's the exact same thing we've been playing for the past 2 months.

Y Universe Lincoln: Found the person who thinks it's a port.

Y Universe Lily: This is such a momentous occasion! I've gotta paint this.

Y Universe Lynn Jr.: You would rather make a piece of art about playing the game instead of actually playing it?

Y Universe Lily: Umm…yeah, I would.

All of the Louds hung out together for the rest of the day. The Lincolns played Ultimate, Y Universe Luan tried to explain to canon Luan what makes stairs so awesome, Y Universe Lola could not be convinced that canon Lola wasn't lying about game shows, the Lunas jammed out together, etc.

At the end of the day, all of the Louds went outside to say their good byes.

Y Universe Lincoln: It was great meeting you all.

Canon Lincoln: You too. I'm surprised how welcoming you were of us. Last time, you were so…skeptic.

Y Universe Lincoln: Last time?

Canon Lincoln: ….Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this. Do you remember that time when Anthony made you wear a blindfold and you talked to the CEO of Nickelodeon?

Y Universe Lincoln: Absolutely.

Canon Lincoln: That was me.

Y Universe Lincoln: It was? My Arceus, that explains so much. Just when I stop wondering about that, I get an explanation. Thank you.

Canon Lincoln: You're welcome.

Canon Rita: We had really better get going now.

The canon Louds left and the Y Universe Louds went back inside.

Lincoln looked around his house a bit and then looked towards the front window.

Lincoln: Well, looks like we're not the only Loud family out there. Makes me wonder what other ones there are. There's probably tons of different versions of not just me and my family, but everyone. I can't wait to start looking around for them.

The Other Louds: Lincoln, who are you talking to?

Lincoln pointed forward.

Lincoln: I'm talking to them. Our lives are fictional, remember?

 **THE END**


End file.
